Camera Shy
by XO. Soleil Moon
Summary: Edward's a well known photographer and Bella's a troubled stripper who's controlled by another who refuses to let her go. He thinks that she is every photographers dream. But what happens when Bella's problems catch up with them. ALL HUMAN! REVIEW! LEMONS
1. First Sight

**First Sight**

EPOV

"Emmett, where the hell are you taking me?" I shouted at him in frustration.

Emmett was behind the wheel of MY volvo. He looked at me with a wide smile in his face.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." Emmett said humorously.

Emmett turned a quick left on a busy street filled with flashing lights. I knew where he was taking me. This area is filled with strip clubs.

"No. Turn around." I shouted at him.

Emmett smiled mischievously. "Hell no, Eddie. Tonight, you're gonna get some."

I was angry and I wasn't afraid to show it. "Why are you subjecting me to this?"

"Because all you do is take pictures of beautiful women and never hook up with any of them." He said, shouting by the time he was done.

He was right. I'm a well-known photographer in world of modeling. I've photographed hundreds of different campaigns for clothes, mostly high fashion, bathing suits, lingrie, even nude. I've literally photographed some of the most beautiful girls in the world. Most of the women who I've photographed had expressed an interest in me, but I didn't return them. I didn't like to mix business with pleasure. Emmett thinks that's insane.

"Edward, I would kill to have your job." Emmett said as he parked next to a parking meter at a strip club. He got out of the car and placed money in the meter.

"Come on." Emmett said, banging his hand on the top of my car.

I sighed angrily. I reluctantly stepped out of the car and walked towards Emmett with an angry glare on my face. I looked up at the sign above the strip club.

"Bruno's Painted Ladies?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

Emmett shrugged. "You see any other parking spots?" He started walking towards the entrance.

"Does Rosalie know about this?" I asked. Emmett turned around and smiled widely once again. "Are you kidding. It was her idea."

Emmett took a firm grip on my arm and dragged me inside. He led me through the many occupied tables where men were drinking and recieving lap dances. I noticed that the girls were different from most of the strips clubs. They were naked but they were painted to look like they had clothes on, kind of what you see at the playboy mansion. We finally stopped at the front of the stage where two girls were dancing on poles to a song. Men were cheering and throwing money up at them, since they couldn't tuck it in their thongs like you would at any other strip club.

"Wooo... yeah!" Emmett shouted at them.

I grimaced at him. "You're a married man."

"So, it doesn't mean I can't look." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the girls dancing on the stage. Money was still flying through the air at the girls. When their song ended, the girls in a very sexy manner began to pick up their money off the stage. All I could hear was the roaring applause and whistles from the men in the audience.

"Okay, give another hand to Starr and Rainbow." A man said in the microphone from the side of the stage. He looked in his late 30's early 40's and dressed in a suit. I'm guessing that's Bruno. Again, the crowd went wild, except myself.

"Now, please help me bring out our last act of the night. Give it up for Jewels." Bruno shouted in the microphone. The audience went even wilder. I'm guessing that she's the best act in the show.

That's when I saw her. She walked out on the stage with a blue cowboy hat on and a rodeo rope. I knew why they called her Jewels. Her pale, but beautiful skin was covered in small jewels, making her look like she was wearing a bra and thong. Her blue cowboy hat was also dazzled in jewels. She began to dance very suggestively with the rodeo rope. It was remake of the dance Jessica Alba did in the movie Sin City, except Jewels' was more steamy. I looked up in awe at her, she had the most unique look I have ever seen. She has long dark brown hair and the most beautiful eyes, chocolate brown. She looked so innocent and that's probably why most men, like myself, were drawn to her. She was every photographers dream. Money was showering the stage, 10's, 20's, even 100's dollar bills covered the stage. Then her song had ended and she stopped dancing.

The crowd broke out into a roaring applause and whistles, louder than any of the other girls who performed. She smiled politely and collected her money off the stage. Once she had finished, she began to walk off the stage with her head down. I noticed as she was walking off the stage that she was frowning. She was off the stage and the applause died down.

Dance music began to play and some other painted girls came to the stage and just started to dance. I looked around to try to find Jewels. I had to find her, she was one of those girls who could take a beautiful picture. I saw her in the far corner of the club, talking to Bruno. By the looks of it, Bruno was being harsh with her. She tried to turn away from him, but he roughly grabbed her arm and made her look at him. Bruno and Jewels stopped talking and she went into their back room. Bruno then took out a cigar and began to smoke it. I started to walk towards the back room and away from Emmett, but he didn't notice, he was to busy gawking at the girls on the stage. I was at the entrance to the back room where the girls took "special" clients. I was about to enter, when Bruno grabbed my arm.

"Where do ya think your goin?" He asked harshly.

"I just want five minutes alone with Jewels." I said.

He chuckled. "She's going to cost ya, and she ain't cheap."

I grabbed the money that was in my pocket and threw a 100 dollar bill in his face. He took a quick glimpse at the money to see that it was real. He nodded.

"Jewels, baby girl. Got one for ya." Bruno yelled towards the door of the back room. The door opened and she appeared in a white long robe covering herself. I was relieved that she put some clothes on. She looked both annoyed and upset.

"But Bruno, I thought you said..." He roughly placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I said, I. got. one. for. ya." He said angrily.

She sighed then nodded slowly. I could tell that she didn't want this life, and that Bruno had some sort of control over her.

"Where is he?" Jewels asked quietly. Bruno pointed in my direction. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand and led me into the back room. I heard Emmett scream, "Go Edward."

Jewels led me into one of the vacant rooms and shut the door behind her. She walked slowly to the bed and sat down. She patted the space next to her signaling me to sit down. I sat down next to her and she began to untie her robe. I softly grabbed her hands and said, "No, don't"

Jewels looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "What... Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." I said.

She looked relieved and began to tie her robe tightly against her small pale body. She began to laugh quietly to herself. "You know, I've never been paid to just talk before."

He chuckled, but it wasn't funny to me. It's not funny that men pay to violate her. Jewels turned slowly towards me and smiled. I returned her smile.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Before I tell you, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" I asked her as I reached my hand up towards her, hoping to shake hands with her. She grabbed my hand and shook it softly. "I'm Jewels" She whispered.

"Is that your real name?" I asked. She laughed. "No, just a name Big B gave me."

"What's your real name?" She looked at me, deciding whether or not to tell me.

"My name is Bella. Bella Swan." She said quietly. I shook her hand once again. "Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you."

She nodded and said, "You too."

We sat there in an awkward silence until she asked, "What did you want to talk about, we don't have much time left."

"Well, I'm a photographer and..." I was interrupted by her sigh. "You know, you're not the first one to tell me that." She said.

"No, I really am. Look me up on the internet." I said. She shook her head, "No, I'm not going to fall for this again." She whispered quietly to herself.

Then I heard a couple of hard knocks from the door. "Times up." Bruno yelled. Bella got up and headed for the door. I stood up and stopped her. I pulled out my card, which had my name and phone number on it. I handed it to her. "Look, when you decided that you want out of this life, give me a call. I personally think you'd be a great model." I whispered to her so Bruno couldn't hear us from the outside. She took the card and placed it in her robe pocket.

I smiled at her as I opened the door and walked out to the main part of the club. I found Emmett at a table with a drink. I sat down next to him. "Let's go. I want to get home." I said loudly. You couldn't hear anything because of the music. He nodded and we both headed for the exit. As we walked to the car, I heard Emmett ask, "Did you get some."

I shrugged, "That's none of your business." I got into the drivers side and Emmett in the passenger side. He handed me the keys and I drove us back towards home. I dropped Emmett off at his house that he shared with Rosalie and I drove quietly home. I just wanted to go to bed...

**NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to a phone ringing on my night stand. I turned to look at the clock on my night stand, it was 6:03 am. I yawned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." I said yawning at the same time.

"Hi. It's Jewels... I mean Bella. Sorry to call you so early..."

**I know I'm probably insane from writing another story even though I'm not finished with my first one yet... lol! I'm still writing chapters for Once More, With Feeling so don't worry. I'll probably update Once More, With Feeling Wednesday (hopefully, I work alot this week!) PLEASE TAKE TIME TO REVIEW, I want to know if I should recycle this story and just work on my first fanfic. Thanks so much!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**

**(I do not own Twilight or Sin City or other brands that I mentioned in my story!)**


	2. Natural Beauty

"Hi. It's Jewels... I mean Bella. Sorry to call you so early but this is the only time I can get away from Bruno." She whispered.

I nodded to myself, I knew she was hiding from someone, "Yeah, it's really no problem." I said, again yawning at the same time. I tried to cover up the yawn with my mouth.

"So I was thinking about what you said last night and I would like to take you up on that offer, if you don't mind." She whispered softly.

I smiled to myself. I wanted nothing more than to take beautiful portrait shots of her. "No, I don't mind. I would need you to come down here to take some test shots. Um... would tonight be a good time?" I asked.

"Uh... I have to work tonight. Bruno gets a little crazy when we don't show up for work. I would need to do it during the daytime, it's the only time I can get away from Bruno, you know." She said a little too fast, I barely understood what she said.

I sighed softly. "Okay, how about this afternoon?" I asked. I hope she says yes. "Okay. Um... where do you live?" Bella asked.

"How about I pick you up, is the strip club okay?" I asked calmly. "No no no... I can't be seen getting into a car with someone around there, um... how about the Emerald City Smoothie **(I LOVE THIS PLACE!)** on tenth. Do you know where that is?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I know where that is. How about I pick you up there at noon." I asked. "Sounds good. Um... someone's coming, I have to go. Bye!" Then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and placed it back on my nightstand. I still had five hours before I had to get up and get ready to pick up Bella. I drifted back to sleep thinking that later on today I would be photographing one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

**NOON**

I parked my volvo outside Emerald City Smoothie. I saw Bella sitting at one of the small tables inside. She didn't have an ounce of make-up on her pale face, not that she need it. Natural beauty is the best beauty and she has it. I stepped out of my car, locking the doors behind me and walked inside the smoothie shop. I walked towards Bella's table and stood behind the open seat infront of her. I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. I sat down infront of her. Bella was sipping her smoothie, and looking at the window. She then turned her beautiful face towards me.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to meet me here, it's just, if Bruno..." I raised my hand. "I understand." I said.

Bella smiled and continued to look out the window. "So, um... if you don't mind me asking, why did you change your mind?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I looked you up on the internet and saw that you're for real." Bella said a matter-of-factly. She then smiled. "And, I want to quit stripping."

I returned the smile, but it faded seconds later, "Look Bella, if you're really going to do this, you need to spend _alot_ of time working on your portfolio with me." I trailed off. I was trying to tell her that she needed to give up stripping all together. Bella sensed it and began violently shaking her head. "I can't quit, not yet. If Bruno finds out..." She couldn't finish her sentence because tears began to fall from her face.

I whispered, "Shh... it's okay." I moved my chair until I was right next to her and began to softly stroke her back. "You don't have to quit yet, but if it becomes a problem, then you'll have to, or else I can't work with you."

She wiped the tears off her face and nodded. "Okay." She said in a muffled whisper. I wanted to change the subject to something a little bit more happy.

"I was thinking of buying a smoothie, which one do you recommend?" I asked. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "Well... I personally like the Raspberry Dream."

I chuckled, "Raspberry Dream it is."

On the car ride home, Bella pretty much kept to herself. She looked troubled and upset. She was Bruno's human puppet who thinks he can do whatever he wants to her, I hate people like that. We pulled up into my parking space at my home. I looked over at Bella and noticed a blue bruise forming on the back of her neck. She looked at me, "What is it?" She asked mortified.

"What happened to your neck?" I asked slowly shaking my head. Bella immediately covered her bruise with her dark brown hair. Placed my hands on her hair to move it to the side to get a better look. She flinched at the softest touch when I stroked her bruise a few times. "What happened Bella?" I asked in a caring whisper.

She slowly turned towards me with her chocolate brown eyes drowning in tears. "Bruno doesn't take no for an answer." She quickly wiped the tears off her face and began to stare at her lap. I could tell that she didn't want to continue this conversation and I didn't blame her. If I hear anymore how Bruno abuses Bella, I might just go down there and kill him. But this wouldn't be the last time I bring this up though. For some reason, I felt that it was my duty to protect her from danger and this mean't knowing everyone who puts her in danger.

I smiled at her, "Why don't we start taking some photos."

She looked up at me and a small smile began to form on her lips, "Okay." She whispered sweetly.

We headed up to my penthouse on the 10th floor. We stopped infront of my door and I fiddled with the keys. I unlocked the door and opened it. Once she saw the inside of my house, her jaw dropped. I was paid good money for taking photos and I definitely let that show in my house. I had a huge flat screen, theater entertainment systems, expensive furniture, everything that you would expect the rich and famous to have.

Bella walked slowly into my house, still in awe. "Holy crow... this is your house. This is amazing." For once she sounded happy. I chuckled, "Well I'm glad you like it." I said laughing at the same time. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards my studio. She willingly followed me. We entered a big, white room with the walls covered with my photos. On the far side of the room, there was lighting equipment and a white back drop, that can easily be changed to a different color. Bella immediately raced to look at my photos while I went to set up my camera. As I was setting up my camera, I heard random "ohs" and "awes". I smiled to myself, but little did she know that her photos where going to be the best ones I have ever photographed.

I grabbed a black wooden chair and placed it in the middle of the back drop. I checked the lighting to make sure that it wouldn't ruin my shots. "Bella, are you ready?" I shouted.

Bella raced to me with a huge grin on her face. "Your photos are beautiful." She said politely.

"Thanks, I put my best shots up there." I said staring at my camera.

"Hopefully mine will make it up there someday." She said. I smiled, "They might." Of course they were, like I have said before, she looks like she can take a _beautiful _picture. "Now if you don't mind, will you please take a seat over there in the chair." I said pointing to the black chair in front of the back drop. Bella nodded and took a seat on the chair. I came up to her a a bag full of accessories and make-up. She began to laugh when I started to place lip gloss on her lips.

"You're a make-up artist too." She laughed.

"No, not really. I don't need a make-up artist with you because you are naturally so beautiful." I said truthfully as I dabbed her lips in a pale pink lip gloss. Bella smiled. This is probably the first genuine smile I have seen out of her. I could tell that it caught her by surprise. "Thank you." Bella said sincerely.

"Your welcome, but if you keep talking I'm going to end up getting lip gloss on your teeth." I chuckled softly. She obeyed. I began to place several choice of jewelry next to her face. I decided on pearl earrings and a matching necklace. It would look gorgeous with her creamy pale skin. I kept her hair down but changed her style. She usually parted her hair down the middle, but I parted it to the side instead. I walked towards the clothing rack and threw a black laced shirt at her.

"Put this on please." I said. Bella nodded and took off her blue T-shirt and threw it towards me. I guess she didn't seem to mind changing in front of me, then again, I have seen her naked. She put on the shirt and sat there in silence waiting for the next step. I walked towards her and changed her position in the chair. I moved the chair so it back was facing me and moved Bella till where she was with her arms where laying across the back of the chair with her chin resting lightly on them. "Now, look innocent." I said as I pointed the camera at her. I began snapping shots of her. Suddenly she moved out of her pose and looked at me with frustration.

"No offense Edward, but these poses are a little boring." She said honestly.

I began to pace back and forth in my studio. I began to figure out how I got the best photos out of the models I worked with. I usually channel their personality and tell them to be themselves. I suddenly got an idea. Bella is a dancer, so she should dance in front of the camera.

"Stay there, I have an idea." I said excitedly. I race to the wooden table by the door and pulled out my iPod. I placed it on my docking station and turned on the same song that I saw Bella dancing to last night, Britney Spears, I'm a Slave 4 U (Dave Aude Slave Driver ReMix). Bella turned to look at me with a confused look on her face. "How is this supposed to help?"

I smiled, "Just dance to the music. Perform the same dance you did last night, minus the rodeo rope."

She smiled and nodded, "No problem."

Bella performed the same dance and I swear I got the most unbelieveable shots of her. Her photos needed a little movement but she's not one to stay still. Hours passed and it was 5 pm, I hadn't realized that we took this long until Bella said that she had to leave. I got in the car and drove her back to Emerald City Smoothie.

"I should be able to develop those photos tonight, so just call me whenever you want to see them." I said.

"If I call it would probably be early." Bella said concerned.

I nodded, "I don't mind."

She nodded and turned to get out of the car. Bella waved at me as I drove off back home. I went faster than the normal speed limit. I really wanted to get home to develop the photos that were going to be my best ever.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little long, but longer is better because you get more out of it. If your wondering what Bella's black shirt looks like from the photo shoot, I have a link on my profile. PLEASE REVIEW and TELL your friends. And if your interested in reading more from me, you should check out my other story ****Once More, With Feeling****. I promise to update this story early next week, maybe sooner, depends on the reviews... hehe, j/k! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU READ MORE!!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**

**I don't own Twilight, I'm a Slave 4 U, or Emerald City Smoothie (I wish I did though because it's my fav. smoothie shop in Washington. Raspberry Dream is my favorite.)**


	3. History Pt 1

**BELLA'S POV**

_Oh shit! I'm late... it's passed 5pm and that's when Bruno expected me at work! He's going to kill me!_ I thought to myself.

I was panicking because the last time I showed up late for work, Bruno smashed my face into the door and the rest of that week I had to wear blue jewels on my face to disguise the bruise. I didn't want to worry Edward Cullen about the time because he's done so much for me. I know I should just pick up and leave but I have no where else to go. I ran away from home when I was 15 because I was unhappy and my dad left shortly after that. I heard around town that he left to try and find me, but he's had no luck. Even if I decided to go home, I don't have anyway to get a hold of him. I can't exactly show up at my mom's because she's hardly ever there. Her husband, my stepdad, Phil is a baseball player who travels a lot so I don't know where they are most of the time. And on Phil's breaks from baseball, they travel some more.

Two weeks after I left, Bruno found me. He told me I was beautiful and said that he'd help me get on my feet and stupid me, I fell for it. Except he pimped me out to his clients and made me work at his club. He changed my name to Jewels Ratliff or Rolands or something like that. I knew it starts with an "R" but I didn't care for it so I don't remember it. The girls at the club only know me as Jewels as well.

I tried to leave once but Bruno threatened to kill me and my parents. He would too, he has connections to all of the gangs and the mafia, and it wouldn't be the first time he's killed off someone's family member to send a message to one of the girls. Rainbow tried to leave and Bruno sent out a hit on her dad, and he showed up dead 3 days later. Instead of sending a hit out on my parents, he beat the crap out of me, he said, "You should think twice before you pull this shit on me." I was hoping this modeling thing would work out and help me gain the courage to leave and never look back. And then I could look for my parents and hire protection for them in case Bruno stays true to his word.

I was running as fast as I could down the street. I was around the corner from the club and it was almost 5:30pm. I finally reached the entrance to the club. I ran inside and towards the dressing rooms. That's until I felt a firm grip on my left arm. Then I was thrown down to the ground, hard. I landed on my side, curling up into a little ball, holding on tight to my side that I could already feel a brusie forming. I looked up to see a very angry Bruno just inches in front of me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Bruno screamed at me until he was red in the face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered through my sobs.

Bruno's hand was on my chin, squeezing my face until it hurt.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" He screamed.

"I went to Emerald City smoothie then I went to the library. I lost track of time." I whispered, barely audible.

"Don't let it happen again." Bruno said slowly but angrily before shoving me hard against the floor once again. Once Bruno left the room, I began to cry uncontrollably. Rainbow was sitting at the bar while Bruno was yelling at me. She immediately came to my side and tried to calm me down. She was trying to get me to my feet.

"Shh... Jewels, Calm down. Wait until we're in the dressing rooms. Please." Rainbow pleaded with me as she finally got me to my feet.

I walked with her into the dressing rooms where Starr, Lola, Passion, Sasha, Maribelle, Carla, Cher, Cami, Layla, Monique, and Shavon were getting ready in front of the mirrors. Rainbow gently sat me down on my chair in front of the mirror that was marked "Jewels" and began to wipe the tears off my face with a towel. The other girls immediately gathered around me, their faces were concerned.

"Aw Jewels, what happened baby?" Lola said, clearing upset. Out of all of the strippers here, I was the baby, the youngest, being only 18. So the others all acted like mothers toward me. As funny and creepy as it sounds, we were all like family.

"Just Bruno being Bruno. He got pissed because Jewels was late." Rainbow said as she tried to lift my shirt up to examine my side. Rainbow was the one who always did my make up and put the blue jewels on my body each night. Out of all of the girls here, I was closest with Rainbow. "Yup, there's a bruise on your side J. Were going to have to do a flower design on your side to disguise it." Rainbow said.

I nodded. I shrugged out of my clothes and let Rainbow put the jewels on my body. This was going to be a long night...

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella's photos were better than I thought. Movement was exactly what they needed. The photos were of the dance moves she performed at the club. They were sexy, but classy at the same time. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Raymond Wallace Agency, the agency that I worked for.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Raymond Wallace Agency, this is Caroline. How can I help you." She said casually over the phone.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen. Can I please speak to Raymond Wallace?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course Edward. I'll put you through right now." Caroline said.

I waited about a minute before a man answered. "Hey Edward, how have you been?" He said delighted.

"I've been good Raymond, just shooting some photos which is why I called you."

"What can I do for you." Raymond said.

"Well, I have this girl who I have recently been working with and she takes the most amazing photos. And I was wondering if you can maybe shop them around to some people and help her get a few ad campaigns." I said.

"Well, e-mail me some of her best right now. I'm at the computer as we speak." Raymond said.

I rushed to my computer and scanned her photos to my computer. I sent 10 photos to him. "Okay, just sent them." I said, getting a little excited.

The line was quiet for a couple of minutes as we were waiting for Raymond to recieve the photos through e-mail."Okay, I just got them and I'm opening them now." Raymond said.

Again the line was quiet as Raymond examined the photos. "She's a beauty. What did you say her name was?" He asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan." I said.

"Wow, she definitely has potential. I'll see what I can do. But you still need to build up her portfolio so I can have other things to show companies." He said.

I smiled to myself. "That's no problem. I'll send them after I shoot them. Thanks so much Raymond." I said eagerly.

I heard him chuckle, "It's really no problem Edward, you being my best photographer. Have a nice day." He said before hanging up the phone.

Words couldn't explain how excited I was. I discovered this beautiful girl who could be a force to be reckoned with in the world of modeling. All I needed to do now was to wait for Bella to call.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. You got a look into Bella's past and how she feels about everything. PLEASE let me know if I over did it. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how I'm doing. I start school on the 1st so my updates might be a little scattered, especially since I'm starting my first year of college and don't know how hard my work load is yet. Hope you keep reading.**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	4. History Pt 2

**BELLA'S POV**

Tonight was brutal especially with my bruised side that was now covered in blue jewels. As usual, I performed my dance on the stage in front of dozens of horny guys who went crazy and showered the stage with cash. I kept most of the money I made, but of course, Bruno got a portion of the money. I saved most of the money for emergencies.

After I performed my dance that's when the REAL job begins. I would have to make the clients feel as _comfortable_ as possible. I gave a total of 19 lap dances, danced with Rainbow very suggestive twice and Maribelle once in front of paying customers, and went to the back room once. When I would take a paying customer to the back room I wouldn't automatically sleep with them. It really ALL depends on how much they decide to pay.

Bruno's price tag for me is as follows: 100 dollars for on top of the clothes stuff (which is what I ASSUMED Edward wanted when I first met him since he dished out 100.), 300 dollars for oral, and 500 dollars for... well, you know. I mostly did on top of the clothes stuff and oral. Men would dish out 300 dollars for me to go _down _on them, most of them were either married or had a girlfriend, and they didn't think that what they were doing with me was considered "cheating." Bunch of BS! I only did the 500 dollar stuff a couple of times... (I choose not to keep score on this because it's shameful, but I can tell you that it's less then 5 times.) I haven't gone all the way with a lot of guys which is a blessing.

And if you wanted me as a companion for an event Bruno would usually charge a little over 1,000 dollars. It just depends on what kind of event it is. But Bruno's policy for the men who buy me for an event is NO SEX, but that doesn't stop some of them. I've only been bought out for an event by two guys.

One was named Mike Newton, who took me to his sister's wedding and convince his family at that I was his hot new girlfriend. He also paid to take me to his family reunion in the Bahama's for 5 days, which costed him more than 5,000 dollars, and that's not including airfare and hotel costs. We had sex every night I was there, he wasn't bad, but he wasn't the best I ever had. Mike had to be "in control." I hated men like that. In the way Mike was heading, he was going to end up alone because of his issues with women. But I'm not really better than him because I'am an 18 year old stripper who makes my living, fooling around and teasing guys.

The other time was with a nice guy named Cameron Myerson. Cam (what I call him) took me to another wedding as his date. I didn't need to worry about the sex stuff with him because he is way in the closet. He hasn't come out to his family yet so I posed as his girlfriend at a couple of events. He is really one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, it's too bad that he isn't interested in me, sexually. Cam told me if I ever needed anything, including a place to stay just let him know. So every two monthes (or once I saved up enough money), I would ask him to buy me out from Bruno for a couple a days, so I would stay with him for those days and I'd pay Cam back the money he paid Bruno. It was "our little secret" and Bruno never suspected a thing.

But out of the money men pay to get with me, Bruno usually gets 40 percent. I _still _made a lot of money. So TONIGHT, customers paid a total of 2100 dollars for lap dances from me, and 300 dollars for oral. So a total 2400 dollars, and I get to keep about 1400 dollars of that money.

It was about 3 am and Rainbow, Maribelle, and I went to the dressing rooms because our shifts were over. I walked towards my mirror with Rainbow close behind me. "Okay J, raise your arm so I can get the jewels off your bruise." She said happily, trying to get a smile out of me. I chuckled and sarcastically replied, "Great!"

I obeyed and raised my arm, revealing my well disguised bruise. I winced every single time Rainbow removed a jewel. Since some jewels were glued on my bruise, it would hurt when they were pulled off. The jewels on the rest of my body weren't painful when they were removed. Both Maribelle and Rainbow didn't wear jewels. They wore body paint that can only come off if they shower with a special cleanser. Maribelle headed off for the showers. Now, Rainbow and I were alone.

"So, why were you late today." Rainbow asked casually.

I shrugged and said, "Just out and about. I went to Emerald City Smoothie and went to the Library to buy a book." Even though I was close with Rainbow, I still couldn't risk telling her where I really was. If she found out about Edward, she would accidently spill it to Bruno. I trusted her, but she has trouble keeping secrets.

"Okay." She said sweetly. She knew that I didn't want to continue this conversation. Fifteen minutes later, Rainbow removed the jewels from my body and we both headed for the showers. Rainbow still needed to get the paint of her skin and I needed to wash the glue of my skin. Once we were done we went back to the dressing rooms to find the rest of the girls getting ready to go back to the house.

All of Bruno's girls were required to live in the same house together because it's easier to keep track off us that way. Bruno lived in a gated mansion and we lived next door to him. So it was impossible to get away from him. He lets as out during the day, if we did well the previous night or if we were good. I feel like his pet most of the time because he tells me when to sleep, eat, and work. I left with Maribelle and Rainbow.

We arrived at the house just before 4 am. I went straight to the bathroom with my cell phone. I sat in the shower and dialed Edward's number. He said he didn't mind if I called him early. I really want to see how my photos turned out...

**EDWARD'S POV**

It was 3:48 am when I was awoken by a phone ringing on my nightstand. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms. I reached for the phone and answered it.

"Hello." I said yawning at the same time.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella. Sorry for the early wake up call." She said, she was apologizing to me.

I chuckled. "No, it's okay. You did say you were going to call me early." I said, trying not to sound so tired. "So, your pictures are developed..."

She immediately interrupted me. "Can I see them?" Bella asked anxiously. She sounded more excited then I already was, and I was pretty excited.

I chuckled again. "Sure, whenever you like."

"Can I come over today?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled to myself. "Yes of course. Should I pick you up at the same place and time like yesterday?"

"Yes please. Well, I better let you get back to sleep. See you at noon. Bye." She said sweetly and the line went dead.

I placed my cell phone on my end table and fell back into my pillows to sleep just a couple hours more.

**Edward's Penthouse (After he picked up Bella)**

I took Bella's hand and led her once again to my studio. Bella's photos were placed across my wooden table. She saw that and immediately raced over to them. One hand covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She said, sounding shocked.

She placed her hands over the pictures and began to examine them for herself. I heard her whisper to herself, "Is that really me?"

Bella turned to look at me, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears of joy. "They're beautiful." She whispered, with a great big smile forming on her face.

I returned her smile. "Thank you." I answered. I, then, pointed my hand to the wall where my best pictures were displayed. I turned to look at her, and her jaw dropped. I placed a couple of her shots on my wall, and they looked amazing.

My cell phone began to ring in my pocket. "Um... excuse me for a moment." I said. Bella nodded.

I took out my cell phone and answered it. "Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

"Edward, it's Raymond Wallace. I have some great news."

**END OF CHAPTER! I hope you like it. Sorry if I offended Mike Newton lovers... lol! Well, you got some more information about Bella's stripper life. I don't know how much strippers are paid in real life, I'm just guessing the prices of everything. I hope you guys like Cameron "Cam" Myerson. He comes into the story later on. He is influenced by one of my best friends ever, who is literally the sweetest and most caring person I ever met. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW. I get really excited when I get a lot of reviews and it makes me update this story faster! Reviews is a confidence booster for me because it lets me know that you guys like the stories I write.**

**I have a new poll on my profile, it's about the VMA's with Rob, Kristen, and Taylor. You should vote because I'm curious about the results.**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	5. Choices

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, it's Raymond Wallace. I have some great news. I have a few designers in Paris who have taken a liking to your girl."

I smiled widely and Bella seemed to notice. "What?" She asked anxiously. I mouthed, "One minute."

"Really. So do they want to sign her?" I asked as calmly as I could. Bella knew exactly what Raymond and I were talking about. She began jumping up and down like a five year old. I smiled at her. _Gosh she's beautiful_ I thought.

"They're interested, but they would like to see more pictures of your Bella. And if they like what they see then you and her would have to fly off to Paris so they can meet her." Raymond said casually.

I nodded. "Okay. I'll get you more pictures of Bella as soon as possible."

"Good. I'll talk to you later Edward." Raymond said before the line went dead. I immediately hung up my phone and looked at Bella. She smiled at me. Bella is probably the most beautiful girl in the world. Those big chocolate brown eyes get me everytime. I returned her smile with an even bigger one.

"I sent a few of your best photos to my agent Raymond Wallace, and some designers are interested in you." I said, trying to sound casual. Bella immediately raced up to me and threw herself in my arms. I hugged her back tightly. I was so proud of her. Bella flinched in pain and let go of me. I released her and saw her grabbing her side in pain. "What?" I asked, worried because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I could tell she was delicate.

A few tears escaped from her eyes. "It's nothing." She said, obviously still in pain. I immediately knew that if I didn't cause her pain, somebody else at that strip club did. Either a customer or Bruno did this. I could feel my blood boil from underneath my skin. My hands clenched into fists. My smile faded. I reached towards Bella's aching side. I attempted to lift her shirt up so I could see the damage but Bella immediately pulled away.

"No, Edward. Please stop!" She cried. I didn't listen. I kept trying to lift up her shirt. "Bella. Stop. Let me see." I said raising my voice everytime she struggled to get away from me. Bella finally gave up, and let me lift up her shirt.

There was a huge blue and purple bruise that covered up her entire side. I raised my free hand and began to rub her bruise lightly. Bella flinched at the touch, but that didn't stop me. Bella began to cry.

"Who did this to you Bella?" I asked softly. She didn't answer. "Bella, who did this to you." I asked with more force.

Bella sniffled and said something but I couldn't hear her. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." I said.

"Bruno." She whispered, barely audible.

I began to shake my head. _Of course Bruno did this._

"Why?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

Bella looked down, "Because I was late to work last night..." She stopped to wipe her nose on her shirt. "because of our photo session ran late."

I began to feel extremely guilty. _This was my fault._

"Why didn't you tell me you were late when we were shooting?" I asked.

"Because I was having fun and I lost track of time." Bella said, sniffling and once again grabbing her aching side.

"Bella, when exactly are you going to quit working for Bruno?" I asked seriously.

Bella didn't answer. I was beginning to think that she was never going to quit. She was still going to let that bastard Bruno trash her innocence, she's 18 years old for christ sakes.

"Answer me." I said raising my voice. She jumped at the sound of anger in my voice, and began to tense up. I didn't want to scare her, but it was the only way I was going to get answers. I'm beginning to act like Bruno which was the last thing I ever wanted to do. I didn't want to be another man Bella can't trust.

I sighed and ask in a more softer tone, "Bella, please answer my question."

Bella began to loosen up and whispered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

Tears began to stream down her beautiful face. "I don't know if I can. Bruno owns me. He won't let go."

"Bella, I can't do this. You can't have both. Either you quit stripping or you quit modeling." I said harshly.

She nodded. "I can't quit stripping. Thanks for the opportunity." Bella said quietly as she walked out of the room. I stood there in silence. I heard the front door close. _What have I just done?_

**4:19 am**

I was awoken by a loud banging sound on my front door.

"Ugh..." I said. I was hoping whoever was at the door would take a hint and go away. But they didn't because the knocking only got louder. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the front door. I yawned and wiped my eyes. I reached over towards the door and unlocked the deadbolt and swung the door open.

It was Bella. _Oh my god._

She had a big gash on her forehead which was dripping blood, her clothes were torn, her bottom lip was swollen. She looked horrible.

"Bella. What happened?" I asked worried.

"I'm so sorry I bothered you. It's just... I have no other place to go." She cried.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**CLIFFY!! Don't hate me please. I'm so so so so sorry it took a long time to update. School started up again (first year of college.) so everything has been scattered lately and holding up a job is taking a toll. Since I have a routine down, I should be able to do weekly updates! Thanks for reading and I hope you review because reviews are a confidence booster and it lets me know that you like what you read!**

**If you are readers of my first fanfic ****Once More, With Feeling**** I have a poll up on my profile. Please vote because I need your opinion. I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that it's short. Next chapter is drama... KEEP READING!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	6. Consequences

**Edward's POV**

"I'm so sorry I bothered you. It's just... I have no other place to go." She cried.

"No, it's okay. Come in please." I said, still shocked about the condition she arrived in.

I held the door open for Bella as she walked inside. I led her to the kitchen so I could tend to those cuts and bruises. I pointed to an empty stool by the counter and Bella sat down slowly. She winced when she sat down. _Poor Bella. She can't even sit down._

I grabbed a wet wash cloth and a roll of paper towels and walked towards Bella. She was sobbing uncontrollably. It looked like she could barely breath. I placed the cloth and paper towels on the counter, and I began to rubbed my hand on Bella's back, trying to sooth her. I made sure that I was gentle.

"Shh... It's okay." I cooed.

Touching her seemed to help her relax. She began to take deep breathes. I placed the wash cloth over the cut on her forehead. Bella jerked her head away.

"Ow... it stings." She whispered in pain.

"It's going to sting a little bit." I said as I placed the cloth back to her open cut. "Please stay still."

Bella began to whine because of the pain, but I continued to clean her up.

"Where else are you hurt?" I asked softly.

Bella lifted up her shirt to reveal blue and purple bruises all over her body. I placed my index fingers on one of her ribs, and she immediately jerked away and winced in pain. She most likely has a few fractured ribs from that beating. Bella began to shake from either fear or hurt. I hated to see this girl in pain.

I sighed angrily. "Who did this to you?" I asked.

Bella began to cry once again. "I'm afraid to tell you." She whispered.

I wasn't going to take no for an answer, especially now that Bella is injured. I took a deep breath to calm down before I asked again. If I appear to be angry with her, she will probably shut down completely. I'm surprised she hasn't shut down yet.

"Bella, please tell me who did this to you." I whispered in a caring voice.

Bella nodded and whispered, "Bruno."

_Of course. That piece of shit._

"Why?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me. "Because I tried to quit." She said.

I feeling of guilt washed over me. Bella tried to quit stripping because **_I _**told her she had to choose.

Bella took a deep breath and continued to explain to me what had happened to her.

"I told Bruno I wanted out. He got very angry with me and he began to hit me and throw me all over the place. He said he was never going to let me go." She said as she gazed into her own lap, her pant legs getting drenched in her tears. "He said if I try to quit again he'd..." She paused and began to cry even harder.

"What Bella, he'd do what?" I asked.

"he'd... he'd... kill me. I know a lot of people say it but Bruno sticks to his word." She cried.

I gently took Bella into my arms and continued to rub her back. About 15 minutes passed and Bella was deeply asleep in my arms. Once I realized that Bella was asleep, I cradled her in my arms and carried her to my bedroom.

_I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Bella should atleast have somewhere comfortable to sleep with all the pain she endured. _I thought to myself.

I placed Bella gently, minding the bruises on her back, on my bed. I took off her shoes and placed them on the ground. I pulled the covers over her slowly, trying not to make any noise. Bella's face was shimmering with her tears. I grabbed a kleenex off of the nightstand and began to wipe Bella's beautiful face.

_How could anyone hurt this beautiful creature. _I thought.

All of a sudden, Bella's coat pocket started vibrating. _Crap, it's going to wake her._ But to my surprise, Bella was still sound asleep. I reached carefully into her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

**_3 New Messages_** was all it said on her cell phone. With Bella's cell phone in my hand, I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. I opened her cell phone and went to check her messages.

_**3:02 a.m. **"YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU SOON, YOU'LL REGRET IT YOU BITCH!_

I began to breath angrily. My free hand balled up in a tight fist, and I began to grind my teeth. I went to check her next message.

_**3:45 a.m. **"GOD GIRL, WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED. I SWEAR IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU SOON, YOU'LL BE VERY VERY SORRY! AND YOU KNOW I STAY TRUE TO MY WORDS GIRL!"_

I swear Bruno is going to pay for what he did to her. Bella had one more message, but it wasn't from Bruno.

_**4:43 a.m. **"Jewels, baby! It's me Rainbow. I wouldn't come back here for awhile because Bruno is going crazy. He making threats towards you, but don't worry about those yet because they sounded like empty threats to me. God hunny, I wish you're okay. I'm sorry that I didn't step in there and tried to stop him. I was right there watching and..." **She began to cry. **"I'm so sorry J, more than you'll ever know. Please PLEASE call me back because I would really like to talk to you. You know when it's the best time to call. Bye babygirl, I love you!"_

I hung up the cell phone and placed it on the coffee table. I spent about ten minutes just glaring at her cell phone. Well, first thing tomorrow I'm taking Bella to see my father, Carlisle, who's a doctor. But as of right now, all I wanted to do was to go and light Bruno on fire. Have him pay for all the pain he put Bella through. How could he treat such a sweet and beautiful girl like crap on a daily basis. Apparently he doesn't see Bella like I do. In my mind, Bella is a gorgeous, caring, and thoughtful person who deserves better than what she has now. And she realizes that now. I needed to sleep now and clear my mind from all of these angry thoughts...

**What did you guys think?? I hope you liked it! Sorry that this chapter took so long! I was trying to update my other story, but I have a bit of writers block with that one and I didn't want to update this one until my other one was updated. BUT unfortunately I couldn't update my first story so I wrote the next chapter for this one instead.**

**WOW... 23 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! That's the most reviews I've recieved for one chapter, including my first story! I hope I get more for this one, it would make me happy! I'm now going to focus on this story until I can breakthrough my writers block on my first story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Again, you guys are awesome!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	7. Who's At Fault?

**Edward's POV**

**9:00a.m.**

I was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. I yawned and rolled over on my side and ignored it. Five minutes later I realized that it wasn't my phone that rang, it was Bella's. I immediately sat up and reached for her phone.

**1 New Message **was all it said on the screen of her cell phone.

I went to check Bella's new message.

_"YOU BITCH! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FUCKING SEE YOU OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! OH, YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW. I'D WATCH YOUR BACK IF I WERE YOU GIRL! YOU BETTER CALL ME OR ELSE I MIGHT DO SOMETHING YOU AND I WILL REGRET!"_

I slammed my fist on the table. I could feel my blood boil in my head. I wanted to kill this guy. But, I had to make sure Bella was okay. She did recieve a lot of injuries from her beating from Bruno. I grabbed my cell phone on the table and dialed my father, Carlisle's number. It rang three times before someone answered the phone.

_"Hello Edward, how are you?" _My father said, trying to start a conversation.

I sighed, "I'm good, but I need a favor."

_"Of course son, what do you need? Are you okay?" _He asked with some worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine but... my friend isn't. I was wondering if I could bring her down to get a check-up." I asked nervously.

_"Sure, bring her down around 10 a.m. and I'll make room for her."_ Carlisle said.

"Okay thanks Dad. I'll see you soon." I said with some noticeable relief in my voice.

_"No problem. I'll see you soon, Bye." _Carlisle said and then the line went dead. I hung up the phone and placed it back on the table in front of me.

My stomach started to make a growling sound. I got up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out some orange juice and placed it on the counter. I turned around to see Bella standing by the counter. I immediately stopped what I was doing and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno, I'm still really sore and my chest hurts."

"Well, my father is a doctor and I want him to examine you." I said.

Bella immediately began to shake her head violently, "No, no, no. I can't go see a doctor. I swear, I'll be fine, just don't make me go see a doctor."

I grabbed her shoulders to attempt to calm her down. "No Bella, I can already tell you that you have a few broken ribs. You need to get checked out. My father is a good man and he'll take care of you. I promise."

"Okay." She squeaked. I nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked politely.

"Not food, but I'am craving a Raspberry Dream from Emerald City smoothie, those always fill me up. Do you think we could stop there on our way to see your dad?" She asked, with an excited tone to her voice. I could tell that she was in a better mood.

I smiled at her question. Bella looked really adorable when she's really happy. It's the small things she does that make me like her even more. Like for example, when she smiles, all her blood rushes to her cheeks, making her cheeks a beautiful crimson red. And she has the cutest laugh. The only thing I dislike about Bella is that she isn't able to stand up for herself. I really want to help Bella, if she'd let me.

"Sure, if we leave within a minutes we can stop there." I said, with a heart warming smile on my face.

"Yay! Okay, let me get my cell phone." Bella said happily, as she skipped down to my bedroom.

_Crap! I still haveher cell phone. _I thought to myself. I grabbed her cell phone off the table and held it in my hand.

Bella walked out of my room with a confused look on her face as she scoped the living room.

"Edward, do you know where I left my cell phone?" She asked as she turned to face me. Bella eyes shot to my hand.

"Why do you have my cell phone?" She asked, confused.

_Just tell her. There's no use lying to her. You don't want to become another man she can't trust._ I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and calmly began tell explain. "Okay, when I put you to bed last night, your phone went off..." Bella gasped.

"Don't worry, I didn't answer it, but I did check your messages." I said keeping my eyes on her for her reaction. Bella began to blink and it looked as if she was fighting back tears.

"What did my messages say?" She asked quietly.

"Well, last night you had 3 messages, 2 of which were from Bruno just yelling at you to call him or else and he left you a message this morning saying pretty much the same thing as last night. And 1 message was from a girl named Rainbow." I said.

Bella's eyes looked worried, "What did Rainbow want?"

I turned away from Bella and began to explain. "Rainbow just said that she's so sorry for what happened to you and that she should have stopped it. She also said that Bruno is furious, but you shouldn't be worried about him yet. She wants you to call her, she said you know when to call."

My eyes flashed over to Bella's face and she was furious.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO CHECK MY MESSAGES!" Bella screamed at me. She walked up to my and snatched the cell phone from my hand, then headed for the door. I grabbed her arm and she struggled to get free.

"Edward, let me go." She said.

"No. Bella, please let me apologize." I said.

Bella stopped struggling and looked at me.

"You're right, I had no right to check your messages without your permission. But the only reason why I did was because I was worried about you."

Bella looked at me, and her eyes softened.

"When you came into my house with all your injuries, it made me really upset. I just wanted to get all the information I could get about what happened."

Bella raised her eyebrows, "And what's your conclusion on what happened?"

"One, Bruno is an asshole, but I'm sure you already knew that." I said. Bella smiled and chuckled. "And two is that you do have someone else who feels guilty about what happened to you."

Bella looked confused again. "I know Rainbow feels guilty, but who's the other person?"

"Me." I said softly.

"Why do you feel guilty Edward? It wasn't your fault that this happened to me." She said, sounding upset.

"It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to quit. You warned me about Bruno and I thought you were overreacting. I should've listened to you. I'm so very sorry Bella. I'm going to try to make this up to you, firstly by making sure you're okay, so if you still want to go to Emerald City smoothie before we go see my father, we have to leave now." I said.

She smiled and said, "Okay."

**At The Hospital (Still Edward's POV)**

When we arrived at the hospital, I immediately went to the front counter. A woman in her early 30's with platinum blonde hair was answering the phones. She glanced over at me, "...okay sir, I'll make sure Dr. Freeland calls you first thing tomorrow with your results. Okay buh-bye." She said and immediately hung up the phone.

"Hi Edward." She said happily.

"Hello Meredith, is my father available?" I asked.

"He's just about done with a patient. Have a seat and we'll call you when he's ready."

I nodded. "Thank you Meredith." I smiled at her and it looked as if she stopped breathing, but Meredith immediately returned the smile. I gently grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the a row of chairs against the wall. Five minutes passed before Carlisle appeared behind the secretary's desk. He looked over at me and called me over. "Okay Bella, he's ready for us now."

Bella and I walked over to Carlisle. "Hello Edward, and who is this?"

"This is my friend Bella Swan." I motioned my hand to Bella.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Bella said shyly.

Carlisle chuckled softly, "Please, call me Carlisle. Come follow me." Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand, but she jerked away.

"Can Edward come with me?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled, "Of course."

Carlisle led us to an exam room. He asked Bella to sit on the bench. "So, where are you injured Bella besides these contusions on your face?"

Bella lifted her shirt to reveal her bruises to Carlisle. He nodded and began to frown. "How did you get these?" He asked.

I began to panic, but then Bella answered him immediately. "I fell down a flight of stairs. I'm really clumsy." She said and tried to laugh it off. Carlisle smiled, but I could tellhe didn't buy it.

"Edward, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" He asked. I nodded. "We'll be right back Bella." Carlisle said, as he led both of us outside the exam room. Carlisle shut the door and looked at me.

"Look Edward..."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I hope you guys liked it! You guys are awesome, and I love you... lol! YAY FOR A LONGER CHAPTER!! I was going to end it earlier, but I couldn't think of a good place to stop. KEEP READING!**

**Reviews LOVE! Please let me know you love it!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	8. Doctor Visits and Bad Dreams

_"Edward, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" He asked. I nodded. "We'll be right back Bella." Carlisle said, as he led both of us outside the exam room. Carlisle shut the door and looked at me._

**Edward's POV**

"Look Edward, you know I have to report this to the police." Carlisle said.

"Why? She fell down some stairs. Why do you have to get the authorities involved. What, are you going to arrest the flight of stairs she stumbled on?" I asked sarcastically.

Carlisle's face fell to a frown, "I'm very disappointed in you Edward. I expected Bella to lie to me, but not you, not my son."

Those words Carlisle spoke, were like knives being thrown into your body. Any parent saying they're "disappointed in you" is one of the things you dread hearing. I bowed my head and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked softly, making sure Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

"Well, Bella is... well, she works at..." I struggled to find the right words to say. I wasn't absolutely sure on how Carlisle would react to the news of Bella being a stripper.

_Just say it. Carlisle is not the person who judges people based on their jobs._

"Okay, Bella is a stripper." I looked over at Carlisle. His expression remained the same. "And?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, her boss Bruno is a real hard ass. He hits the girls who don't obey them and Bella is no exception."

Carlisle nodded his head slowly, "How do you know her exactly?"

_Oh shit! Remember, Carlisle won't judge you. Anyways, it was his "other" son Emmett who forced me to go._

"One night Emmett forced me to go to a strip club and I saw Bella. I offered to help her become a model and she agreed. Well, her work schedule was getting in the way of the modeling and I asked her to choose. She told Bruno that she wanted to quit, and then, well you know." I said sadly, still feeling guilty.

Carlisle nodded once again. "Carlisle, you can't go to the authorities with this. If Bruno finds out, he'll probably kill her." I whispered.

Carlisle sighed angrily. "It goes against my better judgement. Okay, but if you bring her in again like this, I'm calling the police."

"Thank you." I said.

"Well, does Bella have a place to stay while she recovers?" Carlisle asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Yes, she'll stay with me because she usually stays with Bruno, but there's no way in hell i'll send her back there." I said, angrily towards the end.

Carlisle nodded. "Lets go back inside before Bella thinks we left her." Carlisle said as he opened the door to the exam room. I walked in and Carlisle followed.

Bella was still sitting on the bench. "Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

Carlisle nodded his head, "Yes, we just had to schedule your X-rays for your ribs."

**30 Minutes later,** Carlisle came back with Bella's x-rays.

"Well Bella, you have fractured 2 ribs. You're lucky that those fractures haven't caused any other medical problems. There's not a whole lot we can do but give you pain medication. We advise you to not to be too physical for the next couple of weeks."

Bella nodded. "Okay, maybe my friend Cam Myerson will care for me..." Carlisle interrupted her, "Edward said you were going to stay with him."

Bella looked at me and started to shake her head. "No Edward, you've done too much already. I can't ask you to do this."

"It's really no problem Bella. I would rather you stay with me. It's really my fault that this happened to you so like I said before, I'm going to make it up to you."

Bella began to shake her head faster, "No, I can't. I'd feel so guilty if you did this."

I interrupted her, "I'd feel even more guilty if you won't let me care for you."

Bella gazed into my eyes and could tell that I was hurt. She nodded her head and whispered, "Okay."

Carlisle began to write on a slip of paper and handed it to me. "Give this to the pharmacy downstairs and they'll give you her pain medication." I nodded.

Carlisle turned to Bella, "I'll see you in a few days for your check-up to make sure your ribs are healing properly." He said and smiled.

Bella nodded, "Thank you so much."

**Back At Edward's (Still Edward POV)**

I guided Bella back to my bedroom and placed her gently on my bed. I took off her shoes and tucked her in.

"Edward, I feel really guilty about this. I would much rather stay on the couch and let you stay in your bed." Bella said.

I shook my head, "No, you have to be comfortable. You'll probably stay in this bed for little over a week."

Bella sighed. I sat down on the bed next to her. "So, I guess my modeling plans our on hold." Bella said, she sounded depressed.

"For the time being. We have to wait for at least the wounds on your head to heal." I said as I lightly touched the bandaged cut on her forehead.

Bella and I sat in silence for the next couple of minutes before she broke the silence. "I'm sooooooo bored!" She said.

I began to laugh. Bella turned to look at me with a glare forming on her face. She punched my shoulder, "It's not funny." Bella whined.

I stopped laughing and turned to her, "So, what do you want to do?" I asked politely.

"I want to get out of this bed." Bella said.

"Well, unfortunately that's not an option. How about a movie?"

Bella nodded, "I don't have any other choice do I?"

"Nope." I said, getting up from my bed and heading over to my massive DVD collection.

"Is there any movie in particular you would like to watch?" I asked.

"Do you have Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Can we watch it?" Bella asked, clearly very excited.

"If you want to." I was interrupted by the sound of Bella's excitement. She began to bounce in anticipation. I swear it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I smiled as I walked over to the DVD player and put on the movie...

**2:45 AM**

I was awoken by an loud scream coming from my bedroom. I immediately arose and ran to my bedroom to find Bella crying and shaking. I sat on the bed next to her and tried to calm her down.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"B-B-Bad Dr-Dr-Dream... Bru-Brunooooo f-f-found meeeeee!" She cried even louder. I wrapped my arms around Bella, minding her ribs, and rocked her back and forth in my arms trying to soothe her.

"It's okay. You're safe. I won't let Bruno hurt you anymore. Just go back to sleep." I whispered softly as Bella dozed back into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER! Okay, I would like to say that I'm sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter! I got a lot of angry reviewers... lol! About Carlisle calling the police, I know that in some places it's not required to report abuse, but in my story it's required even if they're an adult (this is where I wish I would have made Bella 17 instead of 18!)**

**I hope you liked my Harry Potter reference! I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan. I'm a Harry Potter fan first and a Twilight fan second, even though I like to read more Twilight fanfiction than Harry Potter fanfiction... lol! I'm still pissed that Warner Brothers pushed the date back to July 17, 2009!**

**ANYWAYZ, reviews equals love, so show me that you love me and this story! Reviews are a confidence booster for me and I need a confidence booster right now because I'm digging myself into a hole right now with school, work, and actually having a social life! I just bought my tickets for the midnight showing of Twilight and I'd advise you all to do the same cuz they'll probably sell out!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	9. One Way To Pull A Dark Secret Outa A Man

**Wow, That's One Way To Pull A Dark Secret Out Of A Man**

**Edward's POV**

After last nights events, I figured that it would be safe if I slept in the same bed with Bella. Only to keep her calm... I think. As she was snuggled in my arms, sleeping peacefully on my bed, I began to wonder, have I developed feelings for Bella?

_Don't be silly Edward. You barely know her. All you know is that everyone around her treats her like shit. Yes, you care about her, but only because you've seen her go through so much._

With that in mind, I drifted back off to sleep. But I still wasn't completely sure, only time will tell.

**NEXT MORNING**

I awoke to find Bella not next to me. She was gone. I began to panic, until I heard my bedroom door open. It was Bella, trying to sneak back into bed, until she spotted me.

"Uh.... I had to go to the bathroom." Bella said nervously.

I took a glance at what she was holding in her hand. It was her cell phone.

"Why did you have your cell phone with you if you were just going to the bathroom." I asked with a slight bit of anger in my voice.

"Uh... I had to... make a quick... phone call." She said.

"To who? To Bruno?" I shouted.

Bella glared at me, "NO! I WASN'T TALKING TO BRUNOOOOOOOOOO......... OWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed at she clutched her broken ribs in pain. I immediately got out of bed and rushed to her side.

"Come on Bella." I said, trying to grab her in a way that wasn't hurting her so I could carry her back to bed. I carried her back to bed and gently placed her under the covers. Bella crossed her arms and continued to glare at me as I got under the covers beside her.

"I wasn't talking to Bruno." She whispered.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you but what was I supposed to think? You were in the bathroom making phone calls and you obviously didn't want me to know about it."

Bella nodded, looking as if she was actually agreeing with me.

"If you weren't talking to Bruno, who were you talking too." I asked.

"Rainbow and my friend Cam." She said a matter-of-factly.

I knew who Rainbow was, but who is this Cam?

"Who's Cam?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's kinda complicated." She said, looking down at her hands.

I huffed. "I think I can keep up. What is he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No, Cam is gay." Bella said.

"Oh." I said. I'm not going to lie, I felt really awkward after she told me that. "So, who is he?"

"Okay well when I was working for Bruno, he would let some men rent us out for an event." She said.

"Kind of like an escort service?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, Cam came in and asked me to escort him to his friends' wedding pretending to be his girlfriend. It's funny that he would need an escort because he not bad to look at, at all." Bella said, and chuckled.

I just smiled at her. It was nice to see her happy, well, somewhat happy.

Bella continued to explain. "So his friends' wedding was in Miami so I had to spend the night with him too. Usually when this happens, the men expect you to have sex with them, so I thought that Cam was no different. Well, he was different, very different. He told me that he had no interest in having sex with me, which made me both relieved and kinda mad. I was like, _why wouldn't he be interested in me? Am I that ugly?_ So I tried to seduce him, so I straddled him on his lap and tried to change his mind, but he just said, 'I'm gay.'"

"Wow, that's one way to pull a dark secret out of a man. Try to seduce him." I said.

Bella laughed, "No, it's just my way of getting secrets out of men." She smiled and playfully winked at me.

I pointed my finger at her, "Don't you get any ideas." I said laughing at the same time. She laughed too, until she clutched her side in pain once again.

"Sorry." I said worried.

Bella smiled up at me, "Don't be. Don't ever apologize for making me laugh."

I returned her smile. "So, why would you call Cam if all he did was rent you out?"

"Well, when I completely embarrassed myself, he told me 'Don't be embarrassed. It happens to me more than you know, except no one has ever taken it THAT far.' So we spent that entire night just talking and Cam turned out to be one of the most sweetest guys I have ever met. He told me that he hasn't come out to his family and thanked me for pretending to be his girlfriend. After that event, Cam used Bruno's escort service a few more times so he could keep up with the charade, and Cam and I got to know eachother even more. I think you'd like him, he has been wanting me to run away from Bruno..." She glanced over at me and smiled.

"Well, I like him already." I stated.

"Haha... Anyways, Cam said whenever I needed to get away from stripping and Bruno, just let him know and he would rent me out for a few days. So he would pay Bruno the money, then I would pay Cam back, and Bruno has never suspected a thing." Bella said.

"Cam sounds like a great guy." I said truthfully.

"So, tell me about some of your girlfriends?" Bella asked.

I smiled and answered, "No way."

"Oh come on. You're a gorgeous guy. You're probably a man whore." She said, punching my shoulder.

"I'm no man whore. But you think I'm a gorgeous guy?" I asked.

"Well, duh." Bella said, like it was so obvious.

I laughed. "Well, if you won't tell me about your 'encounters' you man whore you. Then tell me about your past relationships." She said.

"Tell me about yours first." I said.

Bella frowned and glanced back down at her hands in her lap. "I have never been in a relationship before." She answered sadly.

I took a deep breath and also began to stare down at my hands in my lap. "Her name was Tanya. We dated for about two years. We met on the set of one of my photoshoots. She was an assistant to one of the models I was photographing and we really hit it off. But then, it was our two year anniversary. I had told her that I couldn't make it back home because I had to go to Paris to photograph the models in Fashion Week, so I would we couldn't be together for our day. She was upset with me. Since I knew it made her upset, I thought I would surprise her and come home a day early, on our anniversary. This was the day that I was going to ask her to marry me, I had a ring picked out and everything. So when I returned home to our apartment, I found Tanya in bed with another man and..."

Bella interrupted me by saying "Evil whore."

I smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way. Can I continue?"

Bella nodded and said, "Sorry."

"So anyways, I found Tanya in bed with another man and my heart literally shattered into pieces. How could she do this to me? I have loved her unconditionally for two years and this is how she repays me. When Tanya finally spotted me, she tried to apologize saying that 'it's nothing, he's nothing, and I love you Edward.' I, then, showed her the ring and threw it in her face. I said, 'Have a nice life.' I walked out the door and never looked back." I said, sad by the time I finished my story.

I have never told anyone what happened between Tanya and I, not even my own family. I told my family that Tanya and just decided to go our separate ways. But for some reason, I felt safe to tell Bella. She and I are alike, we have both been hurt. Bella placed her tiny hand over my hands and said, "Tanya doesn't know what she's missing. You're a funny, intelligent, talented person and if she couldn't see that, then she doesn't deserve you."

I looked up at Bella and she was smiling at me. I was beginning to feel like I did when I first met Tanya. Bella placed her hands on both of my cheeks and stroked my cheeks with her thumb. She then lowered her head, her lips going towards my own. I smiled on the inside because I was about to kiss the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Until we were interrupted by Bella's cell phone.

She answered her phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" Bella answered angrily.

Bella then, looked both shocked and scared as she said, "Bruno!" **(I was about to end the chapter here, but since I haven't updated in awhile, I kept going for ya!)**

She began to shake uncontrollably. I immediately took the phone away from her.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! WHEN I SAY CALL BACK, YOU CALL ME THE FUCK BACK YOU BITCH!" Bruno yelled.

"HEY! YOU LEAVE BELLA ALONE YOU SON OF A BITCH! IF YOU EVER COME IN CONTACT WITH HER AGAIN, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE HALF OF THE CONNECTIONS I DO YOU ASSHOLE SO WATCH YOUR BACK!" I screamed into the phone. I hung up after that.

I looked up at Bella, who was crying, but she didn't look upset. She was smiling at me. Bella then threw her arms around me a placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

**END OF CHAPTER! UGH... another cliffy! I think I need to go to rehab so I can get some help about writing all of these cliffhangers. SORRY that I haven't updated in a long time! I know some think I had abandoned this story, but I haven't! I've been really busy! I was on vacation with my family for about a month and there was no internet access where I was and college has been kicking my ass! MY ADVICE, don't EVER take CRIMINAL JUSTICE, it kicked my ass to the ground... lol! I hoped you liked it!**

**REMEMBER! Reviews equals love so show me you love me pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**


	10. Because Today You're MY Model

**Because Today You're MY Model**

_I looked up at Bella, who was crying, but she didn't look upset. She was smiling at me. Bella then threw her arms around me a placed a gentle kiss on my lips._

**Edward's POV**

Bella's lips were soft and gentle on mine. But then, her lips were hesitant against mine and she immediately pulled away. I looked at her. I was confused, I thought she wanted this.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was... I was just.... caught up in the moment." Bella said, all to fast so it was kind of hard to understand her.

"No, don't worry. It's fine Bella, I swear!" I said trying to calm her down. The last thing I wanted was to stress her out and cause her body more pain.

"Okay. Again, I'm sorry." She whispered, obviously embarrassed about what just happened. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. If I knew anything about Bella's personality, it's that she doesn't like to stay quiet or still for very long.

"So Edward, have you ever considered becoming a model? I mean, you are obviously gorgeous. And you have the muscle build for it." Bella asked as her hands trailed over my chiseled chest leaving goosebumps, but hopefully she couldn't feel it.

I laughed at the thought of me becoming a model. Of course, people have told me that I should, they said, "You look as if you've come straight out of an Abercrombie and Fitch ad." But the idea of being a model had never satisfied me. But, being behind a camera sure did. I love expressing my visions through pictures.

Bella looked confused. "Why are you laughing? I'm being dead serious, you could become a model." She whined.

I continued to laugh, "Suuuuuuuurrrrreee." I said. Bella began to glare at me, but the thing was is that Bella's glares are more amusing than frightening, which made me laugh even more.

"Do you want me to show you that you'd be a great model, than follow me." She yelled as she hopped of the bed. I got off my bed and tried to catch her. Carlisle said she shouldn't be moving alot.

"Bella, are you in pain?" I said as we both stopped at the door leading into my studio.

"I'm too angry to notice pain." She spat and opened the door. Bella began to scan the room, I stayed close behind her. "Where do you keep your camera, Edward?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked confused. "Because today you're MY model." She stated. I smiled and went over to my shelves where I stored most of my cameras and gave her one that was the easiest to use. I handed her the camera. "Do you know how to use it?" I asked.

"Edward, I'm not an idiot. I know how to use a camera." Bella said.

"Okay, but you have...." I began to say before she interrupted me. "STOP stalling Edward! Now go stand over by the backdrop." She ordered, and this time it actually scared me a little, but I would never tell her that.

I walked over to the backdrop and waited for her next instructions.

**Bella's POV**

_This is going to be fun._ I thought. Now it's my turn to use Edward as my own personal barbie doll.

"Now Edward, please take off your shirt." I said.

Edward removed his shirt without hesitating.

_DAMN! _Was all that came into my head. I always thought Edward was gorgeous, but seeing him without a shirt, oh my goodness. He had a very defined chest, complete with a six pack. I couldn't stop looking at it. But then I realized that I'm the photographer and couldn't get distracted.

"Okay now Edward, please don't freak out, but I need you to remove your pants." I said. Believe me, I was laughing on the inside, hoping that it didn't show in my face.

"Bella..." He started to say but I stop him. "Hey now. you've already seen me naked. Now it's my turn to see somewhat you."

"Somewhat?" He asked. "Well, you're not going to be completely naked. I just want you in your underwear." I said a matter-of-factly.

Edward took a deep breath and began to take off his pants. Once his pants fell to the ground, he stepped out of them and threw them to the side next to his discarded shirt.

I was literally SPEECHLESS. Words could not describe how gorgeous Edward looked. Him in his underwear, I began to feel a little wet I'm not going to lie. And he looked very well "equipped." Edward, by the looks of it, is well endowed. I had come to the conclusion that Edward Cullen is the most gorgeous man to EVER walk this earth, and I wanted him. But he could never want me and why should he, I'm just a stripper whose going nowhere fast. I couldn't find a flaw in Edward. Usually when meeting a guy for the first 5 minutes, I'm able to spot dozens of flaws, but Edward had none from what I can tell. I just can't believe that someone can risk losing him. Why did Tanya want to risk losing him? Did she see something I didn't?

I stood still, as those thoughts were still circulating through my brain. "Is this okay?" Edward asked. Aw... he seemed shy.

"Yes Edward, it's okay." I said sweetly.

It was clear that he had never done anything like this before so I wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

"Okay. I'm going to put some music on to help you relax." I said slowly as I walked over to his docking station. I put on the perfect song. The song began to play and Edward looked confused.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

"Womanizer by Britney Spears. This is supposed to help me relax?" Edward asked, a little stressed.

I laughed. "Of course it's supposed to help you relax. It's your theme song you womanizer, you. Now pose a look pretty fucking gorgeous. And have fun." I said.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Edward began to pose as if he was getting into the song. Like pointing at himself when "I know just what you are" came on. He looked silly, but pretty fucking adorable. I was getting a lot of photos of him.

_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

Now he began to dance as if he was crazy. "Edward, okay okay, you win! Come choose a song." I said laughing.

Edward walked over and quickly chose a song. It began to play.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

For about 3 more hours, Edward and I just had fun. I took great shots of him, hopefully they could prove to Edward that he would make a decent model. I was quite proud of the work I got out of him. When we were finished, we just lied down on the floor and got to know each other more. We both have similiar tastes in movies and music, except Edward doesn't understand why I have an obsession with Britney Spears music. And we both lost our virginities when we were fifteen, him to and older woman, obviously, seeing as the man is well equipped. From what Edward has told me, he was quite the ladies man. I lost mine virginity to a childhood friend of mine named Jacob Black. We were both virgins at the time.

I also found out that Edward was born Edward Anthony Masen on June 20, 1986 (makes him 22, 4 years older than Bella) and was in foster care when he was five because his parents, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, were killed by a drunk driver. **(This subject hits close to home for me.) **He says his adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme have treated him as if he was their own flesh and blood. Edward also has 1 brother named Emmett and 1 sister named Alice. They were both married, Emmett to woman named Rosalie and Alice to a man named Jasper. From the sound of it, his family is amazing.

_I wish I had that. _I thought.

"So Bella, tell me about you." Edward said casually as we were both laying on the floor, side by side.

"What do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to scare him away.

"You know, when you were born, about your parents, the usual." He said.

"Well, my full name Isabella Marie Swan and I was born on September 13, 1990. My parent Charlie and Renee were high school sweethearts, who married right out of high school and had me a year later. Charlie and Renee divorced when I was over a year old and lived with my mother until I was 14. She got remarried to my step father named Phil Dwyer, whose a minor league baseball player, and she wanted to travel with him so she sent me to live with Charlie. My father was the chief of police but left after I ran away." I had to stop because tears were forming in my eyes.

Edward realized this and got up in a sitting position, as did I. He began to slowly stroke my back, being careful not to hurt me.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, I want to tell you." I said.

"Edward nodded. "I ran away because Charlie made me unhappy. He was never home, on a count of his job. This left me with all of the house work. And when he was home, he would just be lounging on the couch in front of the TV. I felt like a slave, like I was invisible to him, you know? Jacob helped ease the pain though. But when we were both 15, Jacob started to hang out with a guy named Sam, who in my opinion is bad news, so I never saw him much. I just couldn't take it anymore. My mom got rid of me, my dad treated me as if I was invisible, and Jacob left me. So I ran away, and Bruno found me." I said crying, so I don't know if Edward understood anything I said.

"What happened to your father after you left?" Edward asked, wiping the tears from my eyes with his hand. His hand felt so good on my face.

"He left to try to find me, or so I've heard from the people in town. But I really don't know, and I'm kinda glad I don't or else Bruno would be after him. And my mom travels alot so I hope Bruno doesn't find her as well. It's for the best right now, until Bruno finally gives up and leaves me alone." I said sadly, still sobbing.

Edward pulled me into a gentle hug and tried to soothe me. "I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered into my ear over and over. It felt like I was in his arms forever, until my cell phone began to ring. Edward beat me to it and got my phone.

"Who is it?" I asked as he stared at the caller ID.

"April Myerson?" He said.

"Oh... gimme." I said as I grabbed the phone from him. "Hello." I answered.

A woman was crying on the other end. "April, what's wrong?" I asked suddenly frightened.

"Cam was attacked." She cried.

**END OF CHAPTER! I know, I'm evil! Sorry for another cliffhanger, but it feels like a good place to stop for now! Just so you know, I think Britney Spears is the shit, LOVE HER! I hope everyone had a great new year, I know I did.... hehe! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, just Edward and Bella having fun and getting to know each other alot more. The song that Edward picked to model to is called "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback. It's one of my fav. songs right now and I love their CD Dark Horse, its amazing. I'll post the entire song at the bottom of this if you're interested in reading it! Please PLEASE review, it helps me get chapter out faster knowing that you guys like it! REVIEWS EQUALS LOVE!**

**xoxo Soleil Blu Moon**

_**"I'd Come For You" by Nickelback**_

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you


	11. Author's Note DON'T PANIC It's GOOD NEWS

Hey my favorite readers. I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a REALLY LONG TIME! I promise that I haven't abandoned the story, it's just that I have kinda hit a rough patch over the past year and a half and it kind of sucked the creativity out of me :( The real world hit me hard and it's tough.

I'm a sophomore in college and trying to hold a job and pay for my bills and maintaining my 3.8 GPA (hopefully a 4.0 SOON) AND taking SUMMER courses took a lot out of me, and the pressure is HUGE. My parents (Dad) is paying for my education and these economic times in America… well, you know how it goes. Well, this week is my last week of summer classes (YAY!) and I'm starting to get my spirit back!

I've started writing the next chapter a few days ago so expect to see it soon. My goodness… writing the next chapter and this author's note makes me realize how much I have missed writing. And I know I've let a lot of people down… but I'm trying.

I want to thank all of you who still care and review and read my stories. You guys are awesome and so supportive.

ALSO, I'm looking for a beta to help me out. Please let me know if you are interested because I could REALLY use the help… lol!

Well, I just wanted to update you guys and tell you that new material is coming soon!

Lots of LOVE,

xoxo Soleil Moon:)


End file.
